The invention relates to individual means for protection of organs of respiration from various detrimental admixtures and can be utilized for protection of an organism from poisonous radioactive substances, during operation in enterprises with polluted air, such as in chemical, coal, metallurgical industries, for protection of population from epidemics of flu and the like, for protection during surgical operations and so on.
Known filtering devices are based on that during inspiration the pressure in lungs decreases, and after this the pressure in a space inside a mask (a respirator) increases. Thereby, air from surrounding atmosphere with a higher pressure flows through filters (filtering cloth) and a valve to organs of respiration. In order to urge air to flow only through the filter, masks of different constructions with firm abutment against parts of a head are put onto a face of the user.
The disadvantages of the conventional means of protection of organs of respiration are the following:
Limited possibility of lungs to cause such a difference of the pressures during inspiration as to clean a sufficient volume of air, in the condition of ever increasing resistance of filtering materials and increasing toxicity of polluted air.
Sucking-in of polluted air along a contour of abutment during an inspiration is not excluded, especially during intensive breathing, for example, during running, working, nervousity and so on.
Firm abutment of the mask against the parts of the head negatively affects normal functioning of skin, troubles the user, limits field of vision.
When the user is in poisonous atmosphere, it is difficult for him to speak.
Individual selection of a mask is necessary for each user.
It is difficult to protect children, especially small children, by firm fitting the mask onto the face.
Sick and elderly people who have heart problems and sick organs of respiration are difficult to be protected by fitting of masks of known constructions.
A user cannot wear masks of known constructions for a long time and must periodically utilize hermetically closed hidings which are expensive and not always available in the vicinity.
During various epidemics, people prefer to be sick than to wear masks of known constructions.
Glass in existing protective masks become sweaty since air which is aspirated is warm and wet.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for protection of organs of respiration which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in an arrangement in which means is provided which is actuated in response to inspiration by a user and is operative for forcedly urging air to and through a filtering element, whereby passing of air through the filtering element under the action of aspiration itself is considerably facilitated.
The novel features of the present invention are specifically defined in the appended claims. However, the invention itself will be best understood from the following description accompanied by the drawing.